


Stop trying to change me

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from a T.U.F.F. Puppy episode Diary of a Mad Cat.
Kudos: 10





	Stop trying to change me

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dulce bebe Luz- My sweet baby Luz
> 
> Muy corto para un Nino pequeno- Way very short for a little boy

Luz walked to a cat demon

"Demon you're under arrest!"

"Nice try....."

Eda and King sighed in relief

"And now Luz Noceda for you"

A cat demon changed into Camilla Noceda.

Luz said "Mom?"

Eda and King said "Uh-oh?"

Camila said "That's right Luz Noceda I mean mi dulce bebe Luz now when do you get married why won't you call me on camp and why don't you have to be like other girls"

Luz said "I am not like other girls!"

Camilla said "Si but they realized that you're gone and have to call me on camp!"

Luz growled as her face turned red

Luz said "STOP TRYING TO CHANGE ME I'M PRETTY TOO!?" as tears streaming through her face. 

Camilla said "Actually your hair is muy corto para un Nino pequeno but you know you better wear earrings"

A angry Luz started flying the owl staff.

A cat demon changed back into herself.

"I love this plan!"

Eda and King facepalmed


End file.
